


[podfic] a favorable answer ficlet three

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Community: dark fantasy bingo, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for magdalyna, who wanted 'Peter/Stiles/Derek --- Wolves can have more than one mate'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a favorable answer ficlet three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a favourable answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509964) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



> recorded for my [](http://darkfantasybingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**darkfantasybingo**](http://darkfantasybingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "Life-mates"
> 
> Thank you 1001cranes for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:04:15  
Size: 3.4 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031202.zip)


End file.
